


And the winner is

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Childishness, Cigarettes, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When that morning he had gone to that very same place to buy cigarettes, he had known it already it wasn’t going to go well.After all he looked seventeen, and there was no way anyone was going to think he was older.But then Hikaru had told him he was just scared, that he was sure he wasn’t going to make it, and...And he’d been forced to try, to prove him wrong, that he wasn’t afraid of a damn thing.





	And the winner is

Kei looked around suspiciously, careful not to stand out, and obtaining the opposite effect with that guilty look of his.

He’d been waiting Daiki outside the tobacco shop for over ten minutes now, and he wondered where the hell the younger was.

When that morning he had gone to that very same place to buy cigarettes, he had known it already it wasn’t going to go well.

After all he looked seventeen, and there was no way anyone was going to think he was older.

But then Hikaru had told him he was just scared, that he was sure he wasn’t going to make it, and...

And he’d been forced to try, to prove him wrong, that he wasn’t afraid of a damn thing.

Still, the shop owner had vehemently refused to sell them to him, telling him ironically to go back in a couple of years.

Kei had gotten irritated, and as scripted he had gone to complain to Arioka.

And, as scripted, Daiki had let him yell for a while, and then he had said he would’ve dealt with it.

Kei had accompanied him to the tobacco shop little convinced, telling him that he was even younger and that for sure that man wasn’t going to sell him cigarettes either; but the other boy had insisted, and Inoo had decided to let him try.

He was starting to think about an excuse to use with Hikaru to explain why he hadn’t bought them, when Daiki came out smiling and put a packet in his hands.

“How... how in the world did you do it?” Kei asked, his eyes wide in an expression both surprised and defeated for the fact that Daiki had succeeded whereas he had failed.

“Oh, I’ve just sworn they were for my mother. And he didn’t make such a fuss.” the younger explained, shrugging. “If you want you can tell Hikaru-kun you bought them, it doesn’t matter.” he added, smiling.

Inoo kept still for a few moments on the sidewalk, the cigarettes in his hands.

And in the end he shrugged and walked toward the dormitories, the other following him.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. It’s not like he sold them to you because you look older, it’s just because you lied.” he said, belittling Arioka.

And the latter was about to reply something, but in the end he changed his mind and let it go.

They went back together, and Kei didn’t say another word for the whole walk.

He had to admit, Daiki had been smarter than him. For once.

That was why he liked him, right?

And anyway, what really mattered, was to have defeated Hikaru.

Little mattered how he had achieved that victory.


End file.
